Watch Your Words
by Larien Mithrandir
Summary: Toki will say anything to keep Skwisgaar from being mad at him. Crack story. Rated M for explicit slash. Reviews are appreciated.


**A/N:** So, this is my first slashfic involving any sexual act…Written based off of a thread of comments between RubberDuck (from Y!Gallery) and I, in which Skwisgaar forces Toki to make good on a promise! Read, review, and enjoy!

~Larien~

Nathan and Pickles were sitting in the rec room, working on a new song. Murderface stood at his favorite game, Wheelchair Bound, occasionally offering what he considered "advice". Of course, the bassist was altogether ignored every time.

"So, what could we do with this bridge?" Nathan asked, reading glasses perched on the end of his nose and notebook held at arm's length. "I mean, I'm stuck. I don't know if it should be about spilling blood or burning a guy."

Pickles took a swig from his bottle of tequila. "Dood, dat depends on what we're going for. I t'ink da guy should burn, though, definitely."

At that moment, Skwisgaar came strolling into the room, a smug look on his face. He was closely followed by a very pouty Toki. The others braced themselves for yet another Scandinavian brawl.

"Yous always copies me, little Toki. Und why? Because I ams ways more gooders den you," Skwisgaar crowed.

"Ja? Ands yous t'inks you's da first guy to practice da piano?" Toki shot back.

"Pfft. Dumb dildo-fors-brains. It ams a guitar," the blonde scoffed.

By this time, the young Norwegian had become too pissed for English. He yelled, "Ja?! Din mor suger pikk i helvete!"

Pain flickered across Skwisgaar's face. Toki, on the other hand, lit up with triumph. Skwisgaar tried to brush it off, saying, "Ja, she probasklies will. Stupid sluts mom." But the mention of his mother brought up unwanted memories of Servetta for the tall blonde. His face grew dark and he raised his hand to hit his Norwegian counterpart. Toki flinched, but all the lead guitarist did was whisper, "Damns you, Toki. I hates you." He lowered his hand and slowly began to walk out of the room.

Toki, realizing his mistake, called, "Wait, Skwisgaar! I's sorries!" He tried to grab the older man's arm, but it was yanked from his grasp. "Skwisgaar, please! I do anyt'ing! I let yous hit me! I dos you laundries! I even sucks yous cock!"

At this, the Swedish man rounded on the rhythm guitarist and grinned wolfishly. "Reallies, little Toki? Den gets on yous knees."

"H-hva? R-rights now? I-in fronts of everybodies?" Toki stuttered.

Skwisgaar nodded and began to slowly undo his belt buckle and zipper.

"B-but—"

"You said you'd do it, you little dildo-licker," Nathan interjected from across the room.

"Yeah, dood. We all heard ya!" Pickles added.

Toki sighed and knelt down in front of the Swede. He swallowed nervously and stared at the bulge still concealed in Skwisgaar's pants.

"Aw, schick! He'sch gonna do it, the little fag!" yelled Murderface.

Skwisgaar pulled his member out with his left hand and patted the top of Toki's head with his right. "Don'ts to be worryingks, little Toki. I promisk I won'ts breaks yous jaw." Toki whimpered in reply.

"Just get on with it!" Nathan bellowed.

Toki flinched again and screwed his eyes shut. He stuck his tongue out and timidly began leaning forward. Skwisgaar used his right hand to push Toki's head the rest of the way forward so that the rhythm guitarist's tongue was pressed to his shaft.

"Now licks it," Skwisgaar ordered. Toki did as he was told, bringing his tongue up the Swede's length in a slow, torturous manner. When he got to the head, he swirled his tongue around a couple of times, causing his lead guitarist to moan a bit.

"Dood, Nat'en, dat kin'a looks fun," Pickles whispered, adjusting himself.

Nathan grinned at him wickedly and whispered back, "Later, I wanna watch this."

Murderface looked around at his band mates as if they had all grown breasts (which would have been better for him to watch). "You guysch are all a bunsch of queersch! I'm goin' to find the robot!" With that, the bassist stormed out of the room and headed to the CFO's quarters.

By now, Skwisgaar was tired of being teased. He tapped the top of Toki's head and said, "Open yous mouth." The little Norwegian opened his eyes to stare up at his fellow guitarist in disbelief. "Open it wide," the Swede grinned, tugging a handful of chestnut hair for emphasis. Toki opened his mouth to say, "Ouch!" but his yelp was stopped by Skwisgaar's organ. The Swede thrust it in so fast that the younger man did not have quite enough time to process what was happening. The head hit the back of Toki's throat and his eyes went wide and watery as he nearly gagged.

After he got used to the intrusion in his mouth, Toki began his work. He sucked gently at first and began suddenly and randomly sucking hard, causing the blonde standing over him to tangle his calloused fingers in the chestnut locks. Occasionally, the Norwegian would gently rake his teeth along Skwisgaar's shaft, eliciting gasps and moans from his full Swedish lips.

Nathan and Pickles stared wide-eyed at the live porn in front of them. They learned two things that night: First, that Toki was experienced in the art of giving blowjobs and had only nearly gagged at the suddenness of the invasion; and second, that Toki was experienced in the art of giving _Skwisgaar_ blowjobs.

Toki worked his magic on Skwisgaar for a few minutes more, and finally the blonde man came yelling incoherently in Swedish and nearly ripping out a fistful of chestnut hair. The Norwegian slid his mouth off of Skwisgaar's member and swallowed just as Murderface and Ofdensen entered the room.

As he tucked himself back into his jeans and fastened them, Skwisgaar said, "Maybes next time yous will watches you words, ah, Toki? Saves youself from de humiliditations."

Ofdensen cleared his throat, startling Skwisgaar, who had been the only one oblivious to the manager's presence. The Swede turned around to face his manager, his normally pale face red from embarrassment.

"Skwisgaar," the manager said, glaring, "I need to see you in my office. Immediately."

**A/N:** "Din mor suger pikk i helvete!" is Norwegian for "Your mother sucks cock in Hell!"

"Hva?" is Norwegian for "What?"


End file.
